Journey to the Center of Ash
by CrazyGirl4TheWin
Summary: The title kinda says it all. If you want to learn more, you're going to have to read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hmm…I don't really know what to say as to **_**how**_** I got this story idea. If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that. Anyways, I don't a dang thing! *snaps fingers* Darn it! .**

Ash and Brock continued to walk down the dirt path, until they could just see the sweet home of Pallet Town. Ash grew a grin on his face, as he saw his hometown once again for a visit. He, Dawn, and Brock had been traveling together ever since he'd started the Sinnoh region. But after deciding to have a break on battles, contests, and traveling, they went back to their hometowns. Well, all, except Brock, who had decided to go along with Ash to Pallet Town to see Delia, Professor Oak, and Tracey.

"There it is!" Ash exclaimed as he pointed to the small town. "Home sweet home!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said riding on Ash's left shoulder.

"Wow. I can't remember the last time I came here." Brock said, smiling.

"I know. It seems like forever." Ash said. Ash's walk turned into a sprint which then led to a run. "Well, come on! Let's go! My house isn't that far!"

"Ash, wait up!" Brock yelled, running after his best friend.

Ash quickly walked up the porch steps to his house, as he saw a window opened halfway. Ash closed his eyes, and sniffed the aroma of food coming from the window. "Mmm. I can already smell Mom's cooking." Ash said, but something else caught his nose, other than the scent of food.

"What the-?" Ash asked himself. "Why do I smell chlorine?"

"Pika?" Pikachu asked, looking up at his partner.

Ash shrugged it off as he reached for the door knob. "Oh, who cares? Let's go!" Then he swung the door right open, and walked in. "Mom! I'm home!" Ash yelled into the kitchen, obviously knowing that's where she'd be.

"Oh! Ash, you're home! I'm so happy!" Delia shouted from the kitchen, with Mr. Mime by her side.

"Mime, mime." Mr. Mime said, happily, as it was stirring up a bowl of batter.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said, waving at Delia and Mr. Mime.

"I've missed you both so much." Delia said. Then her facial expression changed, as she came to realization. "By the way, there's somebody here to see you." Delia's smile turned into a wide grin, while Ash's grin kind of slipped off his face.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Azurill!" Something shouted from behind Ash. Ash quickly turned around, only to be welcomed with a blue Pokémon jumping in his face, making him fall backwards onto the couch. Ash screamed in surprise.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu said, from a part of the couch.

Ash grunted in pain, as his focus turned to the Pokémon that was now sitting on his chest. It was definitely blue, and it had two white circles on the happiest face you could ever see. "Wait a minute. You're an Azurill." Ash exclaimed.

Then something popped into Ash's mind as he continued to look at the Azurill. "Wait! I only know one Azurill, and that one belongs to-!"

"Me." Someone said, walking down the stairs. Ash watched as the girl with orange hair put into a side ponytail came walking down the stairs. "Hi Ash! Great to see you!"

"Misty?" Ash asked, too shocked to keep his eyes off her. Pikachu quickly jumped into her arms, enveloping her chestal region in a furry, yellow hug.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Hi Pikachu!" Misty said, petting the yellow Pokémon in her arms.

Ash slowly got up from the couch, Azurill now in his arms. "Misty, what are you doing here?" He asked.

Misty looked up from Pikachu, and smiled. "Your mother invited me over. She said that Professor Oak knew that you were coming back for a visit and wanted to show us something."

"Cool." Ash said, as he gave Azurill back to Misty. In the process, Pikachu leaped from Misty's arms and back onto its original spot, on Ash's left shoulder.

Misty looked from side to side, hoping to see her Nurse-Joy-and-Officer-Jenny-love-stalker friend. "Where's Brock?"

"I'm here!" Brock yelled, from the door, gasping for air. Then he pointed at Ash. "You run fast, man! If you said that your house was close, then I'm the inventor of the Pokéball!"

Ash sweat dropped, as he scratched the back of his head. "Oh yeah. Sorry about that."

"Hey Brock, nice to see you again." Misty said, smiling again.

After finally regaining his breath, Brock walked over to Misty, and smiled. "Hi Misty. What are you doing here?"

"Mom invited her over. Apparently, Professor Oak wants to show us something." Ash explained, as Delia walked through the kitchen door, with a plate full of hot cookies.

"That's right! Here, Ash! I made you and your friends some cookies." Delia said.

"Thanks Mom!" Ash said, as he grabbed a cookie off the plate, and took a bite out of it. "Mmm. Chocolate chip! My favorite!"

"Don't eat too much or you'll get a stomachache." Delia warned, smiling, as her son finished off the cookie. Then she turned to Misty and Brock. "Would you like a cookie?"

"I'm good." "No, thank you." They said, smiling.

"Suit yourself. Now why don't you guys go see Professor Oak now? Okay?" Delia said, handing Mr. Mime the plate of cookies, who was standing right next to her.

"Okay." Ash said, as he walked towards the door, with his two friends trailing behind him. "See you later."

"Good bye." Delia said, as the front door closed.

"So how have you been, Ash?" Misty asked, as she walked beside the Pokémon trainer.

Ash looked at her and smiled. "I'm great, Misty. You?"

"I'm okay. But I don't know how much longer I can take my sisters at the gym." Misty said, sighing afterwards. "By the way, who's this girl? Dawn, right? Your mom was telling me about her."

Ash nodded. "Yeah. Dawn's traveling with me and Brock in the Sinnoh region. She's plans to be a top coordinator."

"Just like May?" Misty asked.

"Yep." Ash said.

"Well, that's great." Misty choked out, even though her insides were begging to slap that boy. _Now Misty, don't get jealous. She's just a girl. So what? I mean, from what Delia told me, Dawn's at least two years younger than Ash! There's NO way he'd date her. Right? _ Misty thought to herself.

"Misty?" Ash asked, noticing that Misty had spaced out. "Are you okay?"

Misty broke out of thought, as she realized that Ash was talking to her. "Oh. No, I'm fine. Really." She said, managing to release a smile on her face, which was enough to convince Ash that she was okay.

"Here we are." Brock said, pointing at Professor Oak's lab/home.

"Alright!" Ash said, fist pumping in the air. "Let's go see Professor Oak and Tracey!" Then he ran up the porch stairs, with Misty and Brock following.

Ash slowly, knocked on the door, and then he opened the door, revealing that it was unlocked. Ash walked into the lab, with Misty and Brock right behind him. "Hello? Anybody home?" Ash called, cupping his mouth with one hand.

"They must've gone to run some errands." Brock said.

"Then where are all the Pokémon?" Ash asked, looking through one of the windows that was looking out at the grassy field, which had no Pokémon in sight.

"They must be resting in their Pokéballs." Misty said, looking out the window as well.

Ash sighed, heavily. "Aw man. Looks like we'll be waiting." He, then, sat down in a chair.

"Yeah." Misty said, sitting in a chair next to him, while Brock continued to stand.

Suddenly, a low sound was heard from the room. Misty and Brock looked around, wondering where the strange sound was coming from. Then in unison, they both looked at Ash, who was sweat dropping and smiling, sheepishly. "Sorry." He said.

"How can you still be hungry? You just had a cookie." Misty said, not knowing much about how big a boy's appetite can get, compared to a girl's.

"It was a small cookie. That can't be the only thing to fill me up. I need lunch." Ash said, standing up.

Brock looked toward Ash, and said, "Now that you mention it. I'm kind of hungry too."

Ash smiled, and said, "Then it's settled. We're having lunch! And I know the perfect place to get it!"

"Where?" Misty asked.

"When I was little, my mom took me to this restaurant, where they have the best burgers." Ash said, licking his lips. "I always got a cheeseburger with lettuce."

"Well, then lead the way, my friend." Brock said, gesturing to the door. Ash started to walk toward the door, when he noticed Misty still sitting there.

"Aren't you coming?" Ash asked, turning around.

Misty shook her head. "I'll stay here, if Professor Oak comes back."

Ash shrugged, and said, "Okay." Suddenly, Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and onto the floor, in front of Misty. "Do you want to stay here with Misty?" He asked, kneeling down to Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, smiling.

Ash smiled. "Okay. I'll see you later." Ash said, as he walked through the door, with Brock in front of him.

"Get me a salad!" Misty ordered, before Ash closed the door. Once it was closed, Misty sighed, and looked at the two Pokémon, who were staring up at her. "So, now what?"

"Pikachu." Pikachu said.

Misty thought for a moment, and then suggested, "Want to go outside?"

"Pika!" "Azu!" They said, excitedly, as Misty stood up and walked away from the chair, and out the back door.

Misty sat down in the center of the grassy field, as Azurill sat in her lap, and Pikachu sitting in front of her. "It sure is beautiful today, isn't it?"

"Pika." Pikachu swooned, looking up at the fluffy, white clouds.

"Azurill." Azurill said. Then it randomly tackled Misty, playfully knocking her down. Catching Azurill's drift, Pikachu tackled Misty as well.

Misty laughed, and said, "You got me! Okay. Now get off of me, please." But now looking upside down on the ground, Misty saw something sparkle in between some trees. "Huh?" Misty wondered out loud, now sitting up and looking at the sparkle.

Noticing Misty's gaze, Pikachu and Azurill looked at the sparkle too, as Misty stood up and walked toward it. Misty, and the Pokémon, walked into the small forest, as she saw a fairly big barn. "Whoa." Misty whispered to herself, before she walked inside the barn, with Azurill and Pikachu hitching a ride on her shoulders.

Misty walked inside the barn, and saw something very, very strange, that you would definitely not find in a barn. It looked like a spaceship, a very futuristic-looking spaceship. "What is it?" Misty asked, as she walked toward it. Was this what Professor Oak had wanted to show them? This spaceship? "I wonder if we can go inside." Misty said, as she started to feel around the spaceship, searching for a way to get inside.

Pikachu turned its head to see a ladder, leading up to the top of the spaceship. "Pika pikachu!" Pikachu said, pointing at the ladder.

Misty turned her head to see the ladder as well, and walked toward it. "Good job, Pikachu!" Misty said, making Pikachu blush a little for the comment. Misty started to climb the ladder, as she saw a wheel at the top of the ship. Once on top of the ship, Misty walked toward the wheel.

"Hmm." Misty said, as she started to turn the wheel, and pull it open. The hatch popped open. Misty looked at Pikachu and Azurill. "Should we? I mean it's not even ours."

"Pikachu." Pikachu said, looking a little disappointed.

"Azur." Azurill said, having the same facial expression as Pikachu.

Seeing how disappointed and sad they looked, Misty sighed, and said, "Well, maybe if we're careful. Then we can go inside. Besides, if this is what Professor Oak wanted to show us, then he won't mind us looking around. Right?"

"Azu!" Azurill exclaimed, happily.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, as Misty jumped into the ship, closing the hatch afterwards.

It looked just as amazing as it did on the outside. There were so many buttons and switches, that Misty could barely keep track of how many there were. There was a chair at the head of the spaceship with a steering wheel and giant keyboard in front of it. There was also a windshield making up the top front of the spaceship. The only word that came out of Misty's mouth was, "Wow."

The Pokémon were too stunned for words, as they both jumped off of Misty's shoulders to look around. Misty walked to the chair and keyboard, as she remembered seeing something like this while being in Ash's mind. "Huh." Misty said, remembering the good-old days. Then without realizing it herself, Misty sat on the keyboard, accidentally pressing a button in the process.

On the outside, the spaceship started to glow a faint, green color, as it started getting smaller and smaller with Misty and the Pokémon inside. Inside, Misty, Pikachu, and Azurill felt strange. They rushed to the windshield as they saw the barn around them, getting bigger and bigger. _Okay, either the barn is growing or we're shrinking. But both of those things are completely impossible! Then again, I did think that getting inside a person's mind was impossible. I proved myself wrong on that. _Misty thought to herself.

Suddenly, the faint green glow was gone, as the spaceship with Misty and the others inside, were about the size of a speck of dust. "Okay. This is bad." Misty said, as she continuously rubbed her eyes, hoping that the big barn enveloping them was a dream.

"Pika." Pikachu said its voice full of worry.

"Don't worry. We just need to get help. We'll just go back to the lab. Okay?" Misty said, buckling herself in the chair. "Maybe Ash and Brock are back. Or maybe even Professor Oak and Tracey!"

"Azurill!" The small, blue Pokémon said, enthusiastically.

Pikachu's eyes still had worry growing in them, but it nodded, and said, "Pikachu." Then it smiled.

Misty nodded, as she grabbed onto the steering wheel in front of her. "Hold on!" Misty warned, as she pressed a button, making it lurch forward. Misty screamed in shock. She'd never truly learned how to drive, so in her eyes it was a sure possibility that they might die. Pikachu and Azurill were forced backwards, hitting the very back of the ship. Misty continued to scream in shock as she flew through the crack of the barn doors, and flew toward the lab.

Meanwhile, Ash and Brock walked inside the lab, as they carried a white bag in each of their hands. "Hey! Misty! Pikachu! Azurill! We're back!" Ash called, as he and Brock set the bags on a nearby table. "Hmm. Wonder where they are?"

"They might've gone out for some fresh air." Brock said.

Ash nodded, and said, "Yeah. You're probably right." Then he grabbed one of the white bags, and grabbed out his food. "Mmm. I can't wait!" Ash said, quickly taking off his black gloves. "Let's dig in!"

"Wait!" Brock yelled, stopping Ash before he could get a hold of his burger. "Did you wash your hands?"

"Uh. Yeah. See?" Ash said, showing off his clearly dirty hands.

Brock looked at Ash's hands, and then glared at him. "Go wash them." He ordered.

Ash sighed, and walked to the kitchen. "Geez, why don't you be my mother?" Ash said, sarcastically, as he washed his hands with soap and water.

Brock smiled, and said, "I'm thinking about it!"

Inside the small spaceship, Misty managed to fly them through the grassy field, and through a window in the lab. Misty looked through the windshield, seeing white bags on the table. Misty sighed a breath of relief. "Ash and Brock are home!" Misty said, making the Pokémon cheer.

Suddenly, something caught Misty's eye, as she quickly made the ship dodge it. It was a huge human with jet black hair, but had a cap covering it. Misty smiled, as she realized the human. "It's Ash!" Misty said, happily, grabbing Pikachu's attention.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu said, as it jumped in Misty's lap to get a better view of its best friend.

"We need to get his attention." Misty said, as Azurill jumped onto her shoulder. "But how?" Misty thought, and then she exclaimed, "I got it. Hang on!" Misty quickly drove the ship around Ash's face, making his face scrunch up in disgust as he tried to swat it away.

Ash kept swatting this strange fly with his hand, as it continued to buzz around his head. "Buzz off!" Ash yelled, as he swatted at it one more time, this time actually hitting it.

Inside the ship, the force of how hard Ash hit the ship caused Misty to fall from the chair, even though she was buckled in. Unknown to Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Azurill, they were heading straight for the food on the table. Suddenly, it was all over, as the ship stopped in its tracks. Misty slowly, sat up, as her head started to spin. "Are you guys, okay?" She asked, looking at the Pokémon on the ground.

"Pika." Pikachu said, giving her a paws up.

"Azurill." Azurill said, smiling.

Misty sighed in relief, as she stood up. "Now where are we?" Misty asked, as she looked through the windshield. For some reason, all around the ship was nothing but green. "What the-? We're back outside."

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled.

Suddenly, Misty felt herself lose her balance, as the ground below her started to move upwards.

On the outside of the ship, Ash had finally gotten rid of the weird fly, and was about to take a munch on his food. Ash raised the burger to his mouth, but was interrupted by Brock. "Are you sure you want to eat without Misty?"

"Don't worry. She understands me. She won't mind." Ash said, smiling. Brock sighed, and walked away, as Ash raised the burger to his mouth again, and took a bite. On the inside of the ship, Misty, Pikachu, and Azurill looked through the windshield, as they saw big white things coming out from the sky.

Misty screamed, as Pikachu and Azurill rushed to her, clearly scared out of their mind. Suddenly, Misty felt them fall and bounce on something. Misty looked out the windshield, and saw the big white things again, but this time, there were more. Some coming from the ceiling and some coming from the ground. The white things were crushing things together, making them smaller and smaller. "Where are we?" Misty asked, as she saw some type of liquid drop from the ceiling and onto the ship. "And where ever we are, it's disgusting!" She yelled.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said, agreeing with her.

"Azu!" Azurill said, sticking out its tongue.

On the outside, Ash continued to chew his food, loving every bite of it. "Mmm." Ash muttered, as he continued to eat. Then he tilted his neck upward for him to swallow.

On the inside, Misty, Pikachu, and Azurill felt themselves slipping to the back of the ship. Misty screamed, as she felt the ship falling down some dark-pinkish hole. Pikachu and Azurill quickly hugged onto Misty, as they felt like they were falling to their deaths. "I'll miss you guys!" Misty yelled at the top of her lungs, as they continued to fall down the dark hole.

**This is where I'll stop. Hmm…I think the only reason why I'm writing this story is because of a simple math equation. Pokémon + me wanting to be a Pediatrician when I grow up = this story. I think that may be why. Again, if you don't like it or if you find the human body disgusting then don't read it. But for those of you that are okay with reading stories like this, I hope you enjoyed the story and please review! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything, sadly. And to make matters worse, I have a cold! *sigh***

Misty, Pikachu, and Azurill held onto each other for dear life as they continued to fall down the hole. Suddenly, they all bounced up in the air, as they felt a weird surface below them. Misty slowly got up to look out the windshield but had immediately wished that she hadn't. It was grosser than the last place they had been.

They were in a river of some weird, green juice surrounded by this pink stuff that trailed upward, forming the hole that they had originally fallen out of. Misty shook her head, nervously, and said, "Okay. I'm going to say it again. But where in Lugia's name are we?" Pikachu and Azurill walked beside Misty, worry and concern in their eyes.

Pikachu jumped on the keyboard, avoiding to push any buttons. It continued to look around until it saw something dying in the green juice. Pikachu narrowed its chocolate brown eyes to look closer at the object. Pikachu gasped at what it saw, and immediately knew where they were. "Pika pikachu!" Pikachu yelled, grabbing Misty's attention.

Misty looked at what Pikachu was looking at and saw the object. Misty gasped, and shook her head, confused. It was a chocolate chip cookie. "But that's Ash's favorite kind of cookie." Misty said, barely able to breathe, as she thought of the possibility of where they were.

Suddenly, something crashed onto the ship, making it rock from side to side. Misty screamed, surprised by the sudden attack. Misty looked at what fell on the ship and was now in the green liquid. Misty gasped at what she saw. It was a small part of a cheeseburger with a little bit of lettuce attached to it. Misty continued to shake her head, as her theory grew stronger of where they were. "No. No. This can't be happening." She said.

Misty quickly started typing things onto the keyboard, as she tried to ask it where they were. "Okay, that's it. Where are we?" Misty asked, as she pressed the 'Enter' key. A small box appeared on the screen of the windshield, as it searched for where they were. Then a picture of someone appeared on the screen as a small circle was put on his stomach.

Misty covered her mouth with her hands, as she felt like she was about to puke any minute. For you see, that someone was a picture of Ash Ketchum. "What? No. This can't be right." Misty said, as she tried again. But it showed the same picture of Ash Ketchum with a circle on his stomach, telling them that that was where they were.

"We're in Ash's stomach!" Misty yelled, making Pikachu and Azurill jump.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu shouted, as it got a little grossed out.

Misty kneeled down to Pikachu, as she started to talk to it. "Yes. Ash! We're in your master's stomach. He must've accidentally eaten us." Misty said.

"Azurill." Azurill said, as it started to shake, nervously.

Misty held Azurill in her arms, as it continued to shake. "Don't worry. We'll get out of here. I promise you. Hopefully, someone will find out that we're in here." Misty said, as she rubbed the Pokémon's head, affectionately. Then she slowly walked to the chair, and sat down, with Pikachu sitting on her shoulder. Misty sighed, as she said, "Let's just pray that they find us."

"Pika pi." Pikachu whispered to itself, as it looked up Ash's pink stomach lining.

On the outside, unaware of his friends' mishap, Ash finished off his burger, giving it an approval for tastiness. "Man. That was good." Ash said, as he stood up.

"Yeah. I could tell. You ate that thing in five minutes." Brock said, obviously not impressed.

Ash shrugged, and said, "That's because they're the best burgers in the entire Kanto region!"

Suddenly, the door to the lab opened, and in walked Professor Oak, and Tracey behind him, both of them carrying brown sacks in their arms. "Why, hello Ash." Professor Oak said, as he set the bags down on the couch.

"Hi Professor Oak. How have you been?" Ash asked, smiling.

"I've been swell. I've been making this new invention." Professor Oak said, proudly. "Why don't I show it to you?"

"Yeah! We'd love to see it. Right, Brock?" Ash said, enthusiastically.

Brock nodded his head, and said, "Sure. I'd like to see it."

"Okay then, Tracey? Why don't you lead them?" Professor Oak said, standing beside his assistant.

Tracey nodded, and said, "Of course. Follow me." Tracey walked out the back door and into the grassy field with Ash, Brock, and Professor Oak following him.

Ash looked at Brock. "Too bad Misty isn't here to see it." Ash said, unaware of his friends' previous encounter with the invention.

"Yeah. She'll probably see it later." Brock said, smiling.

Tracey started to approach a barn in the forest, making Ash and Brock smile in interest. Tracey turned his back to the barn doors, as he said, "Now feast your eyes on this baby. Professor Oak's been working on it for a while now."

Professor Oak smiled, sheepishly. "It was supposed to be a toaster."

"Yep. Now look!" Tracey closed his eyes and then, pushed the barn doors wide open.

Ash and Brock smiled and walked in, hoping to see the new invention, but instead found nothing. "Um, your new invention is air?" Ash asked.

Tracey opened his eyes at the comment, as he looked around the barn. "What? But how?" Tracey and Professor Oak quickly searched around the barn, hoping to find their missing invention.

"Wow. Who knew that air could _actually_ make toast?" Ash said, as he scratched the back of his head. Hearing Ash's comment, Brock looked down at his feet and sweat dropped. Oh, how his friend was dense.

"Ash?" Brock said, still keeping his eyes on his feet.

Ash turned to Brock, and said, "Yeah?"

"There invention isn't air. It was stolen." Brock said, quietly.

"What? Who would do that? It must've been Team Rocket!" Ash yelled, clenching his hands into fists.

Randomly, somewhere up in the sky from their recent blast off, James's eyes opened wide, making Jesse and Meowth notice. "What's wrong, James?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know. I just felt…a disturbance." James said, nervously, making Jesse and Meowth more confused.

Back at the barn, Professor Oak looked at Ash, and said, "Don't worry. I have security cameras in here. We can just see what happened. Follow me." Then he walked out of the barn and back to the lab, with the Pokémon trainer, the breeder, and the drawer following him.

Once they were back inside the lab, Professor Oak walked in a big technological room with screens and buttons everywhere. Ash and Brock gasped at how amazing it looked. Professor Oak sat in a chair in front of the screens and buttons. "Aw. Here we go. We'll say 'The barn at around noon'." Then he typed something in a random keyboard, and all the screens turned off, except for one big one.

Everyone watched as the screen showed the inside of the barn at around noon. Ash and Brock gasped at the ship that was there. "That was supposed to be a toaster?" Ash said, gasping.

"It was, until I got bored with building toasters." Professor Oak said, his eyes not leaving the screen. Everyone watched, as one person and two Pokémon came into view, as they looked at the ship in amazement.

"That's Misty! And Pikachu!" Ash yelled, pointing out the obvious.

"Thank you, Ash." Brock said, glaring at his friend.

They watched as Misty, Pikachu, and Azurill climbed up the ladder, and inside the ship. "What do they think they're doing?" Professor Oak asked himself, a little mad that they were checking out the ship without his permission. Suddenly, the ship started to turn a faint green, as it got smaller and smaller, unable for them to see.

"Oh no. This is bad." Professor Oak said, as he stood up from the chair, and ran out of the room with Tracey following him, and soon Ash and Brock.

Professor Oak ran into another room this time only having one big screen and a big keyboard, made up with numerous buttons, in the room. Professor Oak sat down in the chair, as he started to furiously type on the keyboard. Tracey, Ash, and Brock ran into the room, as they saw Professor Oak typing as fast as the wind.

"What are you doing, Professor Oak?" Ash asked, looking over the man's shoulder.

"I put a tracking device in that ship. If I can get a signal, I'll be able to locate it." He said, as he then pressed 'Enter'. "Now we wait." Everyone looked up at the screen as it tried to locate the missing invention.

Inside Ash's stomach, Misty, Pikachu, and Azurill raised their heads to hear the ship making a weird beeping noise.

Suddenly, a low beeping was heard from the room that was accompanied by Ash, Brock, Tracey, and Professor Oak. Professor Oak gasped, and said, "We've got the signal!"

Then he stood up from the chair, as he followed the sound of the beeping. Professor Oak closed his eyes as he heard the beeping getting louder with every step he took. Suddenly, Professor Oak pressed his ear against something soft, as the beeping was louder than ever. Without looking up, Professor Oak exclaimed, "I found it!" Then he looked at where his ear was, and saw Ash's jacket.

Professor Oak frowned, and looked up seeing Ash smile, sheepishly. "Where is it?" Ash asked.

Unable to speak, Professor Oak hugged Ash, tight, his ear to Ash's stomach. The beeping continued to play inside the trainer's body. Then he slowly, pushed Ash away from him, and stood up.

"Well, where is it coming from?" Ash asked a little excited.

Professor Oak looked at him, sheepishly, and said, "You."

**I hate being sick! Grr…Stupid immune system. Since I don't feel good, this is as far as I'll go for now. I have given you a cliff hanger. Mwahahaha! *cough, cough* I hope you liked the story and please review! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm still sick. Yay… But I guess since I have nothing else better to do, I'll continue on with the next chapter. Again, I don't own anything.**

Everyone looked at Professor Oak with a weird expression, especially Ash. Trying to shake it off, he smiled, nervously, and asked, "What do you mean?"

Professor Oak looked at him, sternly, and said, "I mean that the signal is coming from inside of you. Your stomach to be specific."

"Uh? But how would your big invention fit into my small stomach?" Ash asked, still not convinced.

Brock scoffed and looked away. "Small." Ash glared at him.

"Simple. Remember in the video, when the ship started turning a faint glow, and then suddenly it was gone?" Professor Oak said.

"Yeah. But what does that have to do with-?" Ash asked, but was interrupted by Professor Oak.

"That ship was shrinking, Ash. So small that you could barely see it or even notice it." The man said.

"What? But shrinkage is impossible! Right?" Brock said.

"Like I said, I got bored of building toasters, so instead I built a ship that can shrink things including itself." Professor Oak shrugged.

Ash looked a little frustrated with the Professor. "Okay. Other than that beeping sound, can you prove that your invention is in my stomach another way?"

"Of course." Professor Oak, then sat back down in the chair, and started to type. "Since Misty, Pikachu, and Azurill were all in that ship. We'll be able to contact with them." Then he pressed a button, and the screen turned on.

In Ash's stomach, Misty, Pikachu, and Azurill looked down as they saw a small screen open up on the keyboard, and watched it turn on. Then they saw Professor Oak smiling at them.

Misty gasped, happily, and said, "Professor Oak!"

"Hello, Misty. Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Pikachu and Azurill are too." Misty said, as Pikachu and Azurill waved, happily, at the screen.

Suddenly, Professor Oak was almost pushed out of the chair, when Ash, Brock, and Tracey popped up on the screen. "Hey guys!" Ash said.

"Oh, hi Ash." Misty said.

Pikachu grinned at the screen, as it said, "Pika pi!"

"Hi Pikachu!" Ash said, smiling at his yellow buddy.

"Guys, where are you?" Tracey asked.

Misty looked away, nervously, not really sure how to explain the situation. "Well, um, you see. We kinda shrank down to the size of a crumb with this ship. And now, you're gonna laugh when you hear this, Ash." Misty said, starting to laugh, as did the Pokémon beside her.

Ash started to grin and chuckle too. "So? Where are you?" He asked.

Then Misty yelled, happily, still laughing, "In your stomach!" Pikachu and Azurill nearly fell off the chair with all their laughter.

But Ash's grin disappeared, as he asked, "What?"

"We're in your stomach." Misty said, still laughing.

"What? No. That has to be a mistake." Ash said, as Professor Oak whispered something into his ear.

"Told you." The old man whispered, as a sly grin appeared on his face.

It was Brock's turn to ask the questions. "But how did you get in Ash's stomach?"

"Well, we were trying to get his attention, by flying around his face. But then he swatted us away, and I guess, we accidentally landed in his food. Because the next thing we knew, we were being thrown down a pink hole and into a pool of green liquid." Misty tried to explain.

Ash looked at her with confusion. "No. You're not in my stomach. You're probably in Brock's. Or even Tracey's." Ash said, pointing to his two friends, who looked confused and nervous.

Misty sighed, and shook her head. "Nope. We're in yours, Ash."

"How do you know?" He asked, his hands shaking.

"Because you're the only one who ate a chocolate chip cookie, today. And then, you ate your favorite burger, a cheeseburger with lettuce." Misty said, as Ash sweat dropped.

Ash crossed his arms, and said, "I don't believe you."

"Fine. We'll prove it." Misty said, as she walked away from the screen and to the hatch on the roof of the ship. Misty opened the hatch as Pikachu and Azurill jumped out on the top of the ship.

"Azurill, use Water Gun! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Misty ordered.

"Pika…CHU!" Pikachu let out an enormous amount of electricity from out of its body.

"Azur…ILL!" A blast of water was sent out of the blue Pokémon's mouth, both attacks hitting the side of Ash's stomach.

On the outside, Ash grabbed at his stomach. Then he felt a big tickle from inside, as he started to laugh, loudly. "Okay! Ha ha! Stop! I believe you!" Ash yelled, between breaths, as he fell on the ground, laughing.

"Okay. That's enough." Misty ordered from inside Ash's stomach, as Pikachu and Azurill jumped back into the ship, with Misty closing the hatch afterwards.

Ash finally got off the ground, still laughing a little from the previous tickle. "So now what?" Ash asked.

"Well, we have to get them out!" Brock said, as he quickly grabbed Ash, tight, as he tried giving him the Heimlich maneuver.

"Brock, stop! He isn't choking!" Tracey yelled, stopping Brock. "All you're doing is bruising his internal organs!" Brock looked at Tracey, and then at Ash, before finally releasing him. Ash fell to the ground, as he coughed, roughly on the floor.

Ash glared angrily, at Brock. "What's wrong with you?" He asked, his teeth clenched together.

"Me?" Brock asked, as he then pointed a finger at Ash. "What's wrong with you? You're the one who ate your best friend and first Pokémon!"

Ash backed away from him. "I didn't do it on purpose." Ash whispered, as he had his hat cover his eyes in guilt.

Brock sighed, and put a hand on Ash's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I know you didn't do it on purpose. I'm just worried."

"It's okay." Ash said. "But still how will they get out of me?" He asked, looking at Professor Oak, who had sat down and was typing on the keyboard. The screen showed a transparent picture of Ash's body, which showed his stomach and other body parts. A red dot was in the middle of Ash's stomach, blinking.

"Well, they could always go out the back door." Professor Oak suggested which Misty, Pikachu, and Azurill heard from the small screen.

"Uh, no! How about we don't! I'd rather touch a bug Pokémon than go out Ash's back door!" Misty yelled.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu clearly agreed with Misty.

"Azurill!" Azurill said, nodding its head up and down.

"Worth a shot." Professor Oak said, shrugging his shoulders. "If they don't get out that way, then they'll have to get out from inside Ash's head."

"Why my head?" Ash asked.

"Because your head has a lot of exits." Brock said. "Your eyes, your ears, your nose, and your mouth."

"I guess. But how will they get up there when they're all the way in my stomach?" Ash asked.

Professor Oak turned around, and said, "Man, you ask a _lot_ of questions. But this one I shall answer." Then he turned his back to the trainers, as he started to type something in the keyboard. Suddenly, the transparent picture of Ash's body zoomed in, so it could only focus on Ash's stomach. As it continued to zoom in, there were now blood vessels being seen around or beside Ash's stomach.

Ash gasped, quietly. "They'll have to push through your stomach lining to get to a blood vessel. And that blood vessel will lead them to the heart, where they can hitch a ride on a different blood vessel to the brain. Simple." Professor Oak explained which confused them all.

"That doesn't sound simple." Ash said, nervously. "Will it hurt?"

"I doubt you'll feel a thing with how small they are." Professor Oak said. "Misty, did you catch all that?" Professor Oak turned back to the screen.

Misty looked rather nervous, but she nodded, confidently. "Yep. Just tell me where to turn, and I'll turn." Then she strapped herself into the chair, as she positioned her hands on the steering wheel. "Let's do this."

"Pikachu." Pikachu said, as it sat in Misty's lap, next to Azurill. Misty pressed a button, as the ship started to move forward in the pool of stomach acid.

On the outside, on the big screen in the room, the red blinking dot started to move around Ash's stomach. "They're on the move." Tracey said, looking up at the screen.

"Okay. Misty, now I want you to take a right." Professor Oak said.

Inside Ash's stomach, Misty nervously turned the steering wheel, to make them go right, where they would be directly hitting Ash's stomach lining. "Okay, now what?" She asked, looking down at the small screen in the ship.

"Just keep going forward until you hit Ash's stomach lining, and then I want you to press the big blue button. Okay?" The man directed.

"You got it." Misty said, as she and the Pokémon continued to head to the side of Ash's stomach. Suddenly, they all lurched forward, as the ship hit against the pink wall. "Okay. Now the blue button." Misty said, as she searched for the button. When she finally found it, she pressed it down with her right index finger. The ship started to push forward on its own, managing to slip its way out of the stomach without causing any damage.

On the outside, Ash felt a weird tingle in his stomach, as he quickly grabbed at it. Suddenly the tingle turned into a feeling of pain, as he got on his knees. "OW!" Ash said, still grabbing his stomach, with Tracey and Brock looking at him with concern.

Inside Ash's stomach, the ship finally made its way into a blood vessel and out of Ash's stomach, which made the ship move quickly in the vein, along with other cells.

"We did it!" Misty yelled.

"Pi pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed, happily, fist pumping in the air.

"That's wonderful news, Misty!" Professor Oak said, as he heard a low groan from behind him. Professor Oak turned around to see Ash clutching his stomach, tightly.

"I thought you said it wouldn't hurt?" Ash whimpered.

"Yeah. But not everything I say is true. After all, how would I know if it would hurt or not? This is the first time in history that someone has actually gotten inside a person's stomach, without it being called cannibalism." Professor Oak said, with a smirk, which gave him an evil glare from Ash.

"So guys? Where are they off to now?" Brock asked, looking up at the big screen, watching the blinking red dot move up Ash's body.

"They're heading for Ash's heart." Professor Oak said.

**Another cliffhanger! Mwahaha! *cough, cough* Go away, you stupid cold! Nobody likes you! I hope you liked the chapter and please review! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Misty: Pikachu, why are **_**we**_** always the ones to get in these weird situations?**

**Pikachu: Pika pikachu, pi chu pi! ((Don't ask me, ask the author!))**

**Misty: *looks at me* Well…**

**Me: I'm sorry for my weird mind. Okay? Just please don't hit me with your mallet! *cowers in fear***

**Misty: We'll see.**

**Me: *sigh* Just read the disclaimer!**

**Misty: Fine! CrazyGirl100 doesn't own anything, including us! **

**Me: See, now that wasn't so hard. Right?**

**Misty: Don't make me get my mallet.**

**Me: Sorry. Now on with the story!**

Inside the vein, Misty, Pikachu, and Azurill were inside the ship, being carried away into Ash's heart along with some cells. Pikachu was sitting in Misty's lap, while Azurill was in a corner of the room, throwing up all its breakfast into a paper bag. Apparently, it had a weak stomach when it came to the anatomy of humans.

"We're almost there. I can feel it." Misty said, as she looked out the windshield, seeing all the red blood cells in front of them. Misty turned her head to the back of the ship. "How are you doing back there, Azurill?"

Azurill lifted its now slightly green head, as it put on a smile. "Azurill." But just as it said that, it emptied its stomach, once again, into the paper bag, making Misty cringe in grossness.

Misty turned her head back around to look out the front of the windshield when she suddenly felt the ship stop. Misty looked around, and saw blood cells moving around them.

"What was that?" Misty asked.

Pikachu looked out the windshield and to the side of the ship, when it saw a weird blob of white attacking the ship. "Pika!" Pikachu yelled in horror.

"What is it, Pikachu?" She asked. Misty looked at the white blob and shrieked. Misty quickly turned the screen on, seeing Professor Oak's face once again.

"Misty? What's wrong?" He asked, concern in his tone.

"We're being attacked!" Misty screamed.

Everyone in the lab quickly ran to the screen as Misty yelled those words. "What do you mean?" Professor Oak asked.

"Well, there's this big, white blob on the side of the ship, and it won't let go!" Misty said. "I think it's trying to eat us!"

Professor Oak cupped his chin in his hand as he tried to think of an explanation. Then he gasped in realization. "What is it, Professor?" Tracey asked.

"It's Ash's immune system. The white blob that's attacking you is one of Ash's white blood cells sent to protect him from infections." The man said.

Misty looked angered. "But we're not an infection! We're his friends!"

"Maybe in Ash's eyes. But he can't control what goes on inside of him. Which means he can't stop the white blood cells from doing their job." Professor Oak said.

Suddenly, a crunch was heard in the background, as the white blood cell started to make a dent in the ship. "Ah! We need to get rid of it!" Misty shouted.

"Quickly, press the green button, next to the yellow button!" Professor Oak said.

Misty hammered the green button down with her fist. Quickly, the ship moved forward and away from the white blood cell, as it continued to fly towards the heart. Misty was forcefully pressed against the chair, at the rate of speed they were in. Pikachu and Azurill were pressed against the back of the ship.

Once it was officially away from the white blood cell, the ship slowed down. Misty repositioned herself in the chair, and wiped off her brow. "Phew! That was a close one." She said.

"I'll say. Sorry about that." Ash said, sweat dropping a little.

Misty smiled at his kindness. "It's okay. You didn't mean to."

Then, a low thump was heard from the ship. Misty sat straight up at the sound, as Pikachu crawled into her lap. "What's that?" She asked.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said. The thumping got louder as they continued to move up Ash's body.

On the outside, everyone was looking at the blinking red dot on the screen, as it started to get closer to Ash's heart. "They're almost there." Brock said, not moving his eyes from the screen.

Ash looked down in a little bit of guilt. He almost had his friends killed. _Misty, Pikachu, Azurill, please be okay. _Ash thought to himself, as he looked back up at the screen.

Inside, Misty, Pikachu, and Azurill grabbed a hold of their ears, as the thumping grew louder than ever. "We're almost in his heart!" Misty yelled.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu yelled.

"Azurill!" Azurill yelled.

Suddenly, the ship was thrown out of the blood vessel and into a big reddish/blue-ish place. Misty looked out the windshield as she saw their location, and shouted, "We're in Ash's heart!"

Ash's heart expanded with every breath he took, causing for the ship at the bottom to bounce up and down, with Misty and the Pokémon inside.

Professor Oak looked at the little screen, and said, "Misty, are you in Ash's heart?"

Misty looked at the screen, and yelled, "What? I can't hear you! We're in Ash's heart!"

"They made it!" Tracey said, happily.

"But their journey isn't over yet. They still need to get into the right blood vessel so they can travel to the brain." Professor Oak said, looking up at the screen. "Misty! Try to fly the ship into the blood vessel at the far top! Okay?"

"What?" Misty asked. "I can't hear you!"

Professor Oak sighed. "Oh this is no use. She's not going to hear me with Ash's heart thumping." Then he smirked and looked at Ash.

"What?" Ash asked, nervously.

Professor Oak pointed a finger at Ash, and ordered to him, "Ash! Hold your breath!"

"What?" Ash questioned.

"Just do it! And don't stop till I say when!" Professor Oak ordered.

"Um. Okay?" Ash said. Then he filled his cheeks with air, before closing his mouth, tight.

Professor Oak smiled, and looked back at the screen. "Misty? Can you hear me now?"

Misty removed her hands from her ears as they thumping started to sound faint. "Yeah. I can hear you. What's up?"

"I want you to fly the ship to the blood vessel at the top of the heart. Okay?" Professor Oak said.

Misty nodded, and replied, "I'll try." Misty quickly held onto the steering wheel, as she pressed the green button. The ship flew straight forward, just halfway there to the blood vessel.

On the outside, Ash was struggling. Professor Oak turned around to hear Ash grunting. "Professor, I don't know how much longer I can hold my breath." He said, not letting any air out.

"Just wait a few more seconds; they still need to get into the blood vessel." Professor Oak said, looking back at the screen, while Ash's face was starting to turn a deep red.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Misty asked, as they were now starting to go slower.

"Pikachu." Pikachu sighed, now sitting next to Azurill in Misty's lap.

"Azurill." Azurill said.

Ash's face started to turn a faint blue, as he couldn't hold his breath anymore. Then, suddenly, he quickly opened his mouth, and gasped for air. Professor Oak gasped, as he yelled at him, "I told you to hold your breath!"

"I'm sorry!" Ash yelled.

Inside Ash's heart, however, with all the sudden oxygen, the force of it all pushed the ship in the blood vessel at the top of the heart. Misty screamed, as Pikachu and Azurill held onto Misty. "This wasn't what I had in mind!"

Professor Oak looked back at the red, blinking dot on the screen, and smiled. "Good work! They made it in the right vein!" Ash, Brock, and Tracey, all sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness." Brock exclaimed.

Ash patted the left side of his chest, where his heart lay. "Glad you guys made it." He told it, smiling, while Brock stared at him, weirdly.

Inside the vein, Misty, Pikachu, and Azurill continued on their journey to Ash's brain. Misty turned to the little screen when she suddenly heard Professor Oak's voice. "Okay. In this vein, there will be a fork in the road. Make sure you take the vein on your left." He said.

"Why?" Misty asked.

"Because the one on the left takes you beside the brain, while the right takes you inside the brain." Professor Oak explained.

Misty nodded, and said, "Okay." And just as she was about to turn the ship to the left, something hit the left side of the ship. "Ah!" Misty yelled. Quickly, she got up and looked at the side of the ship, and there laid another white blood cell trying to gobble down the ship.

"Another one?" Misty asked, hysterically.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled.

Misty noticed that she wasn't paying attention to where they were driving, as she quickly grabbed the steering wheel, turning it to the left. "Pikachu, get on top of the ship, and use Thunderbolt on the white blood cell!"

"Pika!" Pikachu said, as it pushed the hatch on the top of the ship with its back, opening it, and jumping on the roof of the ship. "Pika…..CHU!" Pikachu sent electricity all throughout its body and toward the white blood cell, and accidentally toward the lining of the vein.

On the outside, Ash's eyes widened, as he gasped in pain. Brock, Tracey, and Professor Oak looked at him in concern. "Ash, are you okay?" Brock asked.

Ash quickly put both hands over his heart, and said, "Yeah. Just a little heart burn." Then he smiled, sheepishly.

Inside, the white blood cell let loose its grip on the ship, as it fell down in the middle of the vein. With all the extra weight off the ship, the ship turned to the right, as it flew through the right blood vessel.

Misty gasped, and yelled, "Oh no!" Pikachu jumped inside the ship, and fist pumped in the air, as if he was saying 'Mission accomplished.' "This is bad!" Misty said, as she tried to turn the ship around in the blood vessel, but couldn't.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked, as it was oblivious of the situation.

"We didn't get into the right blood vessel. We were supposed to go into the left one, not the right one." Misty sighed, and said, "Hopefully, Ash won't mind us going in his brain for a while."

**I'll stop here. Yep…I don't know when I'll update next, probably this weekend. But until then, I hope you liked the chapter and please review. Also, the next chapter when they're in Ash's brain, will definitely be enjoyable! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**High school is brutal! I miss ONE day of school because of me being sick, and I have homework up to my knees! How does that work? *sigh* Anyways, I don't own anything, even though I wish I did. I wouldn't have to go to high school. -.-**

Professor Oak looked at the transparent picture of Ash's body on the screen in front of him. He watched as the picture of Ash's head zoomed in, focusing mainly on his brain. The red, blinking dot was moving into the pink body part, as Professor Oak sighed in frustration. "Great." He said, sarcastically under his breath.

"What is it?" Tracey asked, concerned about the man's sudden grief. Ash and Brock looked at Professor Oak too.

"They went into the wrong vein. And because of that, they're going _inside_ Ash's brain." Professor Oak said looking at them with a frown plastered on his face.

Ash's eyes widened, as he quickly grabbed onto his head. "They're going inside my brain?" He yelled.

"Yes. Now you'll have a sudden liking to ketchup and a sudden hate to bug Pokémon!" Professor Oak said, grinning evilly. Then he laughed like a psychotic demon.

Ash got on his knees, and wept anime tears at the ceiling. "No!" He shouted.

Tracey and Brock sweat dropped. Brock sighed, before saying, "This is going to be a _long_ day."

Inside the vein, Misty, Pikachu, and Azurill were just at the peak of Ash's brain. "Okay. Hold on, you guys. We're almost in Ash's brain." Misty warned, gripping the steering wheel. Pikachu and Azurill quickly hugged onto each other in Misty's lap, as they feared the worse.

Suddenly, the vein ended as the tiny ship was thrown out of the blood vessel and into the pink organ. Misty screamed, along with the two Pokémon in her lap. The ship somersaulted in the air, as it finally dove into the cushiony side of Ash's brain.

Outside, Ash's big pupils shrank as he suddenly got a small headache. It felt like a different part of his mind was revealing itself. Randomly, Ash's cap fell off of his head, and onto the ground, as a grin grew on his face.

Brock, Tracey, and Professor Oak all looked at him, as Brock asked, "Ash? Are you okay?"

"Brock! I know what we're going to do today!" Ash yelled, gripping onto Brock's left arm.

"Um…what?" Brock asked, cautiously, as he tried to get free of Ash's strong grip.

"We're first going to build a big rollercoaster! And then, we'll host a monster truck derby and build one of our own! And we'll build a racecar and a racecar track!" Ash begun, more ideas popping in every millisecond.

"Professor, what happened to Ash?" Tracey asked, turning away from the scene and to the man sitting in the chair.

Professor Oak typed some things on the keyboard before replying. "It was the ship. When they were pushed out of the blood vessel, they must have spiraled out of control, and accidentally hit a part of Ash's brain, activating this weird moment."

"How do you know all this?" Tracey asked.

"Misty just told me over video chat." Professor Oak said, gesturing to the screen that indeed had Misty's face there, making Tracey sweat drop in embarrassment. Professor Oak turned around in his chair to look at Ash, who was still holding onto Brock's left arm. "By the way, aren't you a little old to be quoting from kid shows?"

Ash looked toward the man with the same smile, as he nodded, and said, "Yes, yes I am."

The Professor just sat there, trying to comprehend with Ash's response, before saying, "Well, okay then." Then he turned back to the video chat. "Now Misty, I want you to press the button on the left side of the keyboard."

"Okay." Misty said, as she looked away from the screen and to the keyboard. "Piece of cake." But it wasn't as she realized how many buttons there were. Then she randomly pressed a button on the left side.

The ship toppled out of the side of Ash's brain, and fell down on the floor of Ash's brain, activating a different thing.

Outside, Ash's pupils shrank a little bit more than before, as something else was going to happen. Ash released his grip on Brock's left arm, as he backed away, putting a hand against his temple, while looking down. "Are you okay?" Brock asked.

Suddenly, Ash's face looked up to Brock's, as a loving smile was spread across his face. "Oh, Brock. No need to worry, as long as I'm with you."

Brock gasped at Ash's words, as he just stood there, frozen in place, while Ash started to slowly walk over to him. Ash walked around Brock, not moving his eyes from Brock's. "Oh, Brock. I never realized how strong your muscles are." Ash said, as he put a hand on Brock's arms, feeling his muscles.

"Please stop." Brock pleaded.

Ash's fingers tip-toed on Brock's right shoulder, seductively. "And your chest is so hot." Ash continued on, as he started to twirl a strand of Brock's spiky, brown hair, with his index finger.

"You're scaring me." Brock whimpered, as Ash got in front of him, and leaned his face close to his.

"And your lips are so tempting. Any woman would be lucky to have you." Ash said.

Brock sighed, and said, "Yeah, any _woman_."

But Ash's smile grew, as he suggested, "But what about a man?"

"What?" Brock asked, as his friend drew closer into his face.

"Any man would be lucky to have you. And your lips are so tempting to kiss." Ash said, licking his lips. "So kissable." Then Ash was just about to plant Brock a kiss on the lips, before his side got in contact with Croagunk's Poison Jab. Ash toppled down on the ground in pain.

Brock grabbed at his chest, breathing heavily. "Thank you, Croagunk." Croagunk stood there, before looking at Brock, and then at the fallen Ash, realizing that it had Poison Jabbed the wrong one. Then it grabbed its Pokéball from Brock, and put itself back inside.

The fall made the ship inside, bump into another part of Ash's brain. Ash's eyes opened up wide, totally forgetting about the pain, as he stood up. Brock put his hands up in defense, as he saw his friend looking at him again. "Dude. Not again. I don't want to get freaky tonight unless you're Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny!" He yelled.

"Que?" Ash asked, cocking his head to the side. "Me llamo Ash. Como te llamas?" Then he held out a hand.

Brock looked at it, and then at Professor Oak. "Um, did I just hear Ash speak Spanish?"

"Si." Professor Oak said, nodding. "But no seriously, yes, the fall made the ship hit another part of his brain."

"La casa es mucho grande!" Ash said, looking around the big lab, and then he grabbed at his stomach. "Tengo hambre."

Inside, Misty, Pikachu, and Azurill got up from the fall and walked toward the keyboard. "Okay. What about this one?" Then she pressed a different button on the left side of the keyboard. The ship turned upside-down before falling down on Ash's brain.

Ash's eyes looked up at Brock, as he smiled, and started to sing.

_**Do you like waffles?**_

_**Yeah, we like waffles!**_

_**Do you like pancakes?**_

_**Yeah, we like pancakes!**_

_**Do you like French toast?**_

_**Yeah, we like French toast!**_

_**Doot, do do do doot.**_

_**Can't wait to get a mouthful!**_

_**Waffles! Waffles! Waffles!**_

Brock sighed, before putting his palm to his head, and started rubbing his temple. "All of these changes are giving me a headache."

"Sorry." Misty whispered inside Ash's brain, as she heard what she accidentally made Ash do, along with what type of song he was singing. "Maybe this one?" Misty asked, as she pressed a button at the top of the keyboard. The ship flew straight up, hitting the roof of Ash's brain.

Ash's pupils shrank in size, as he got on his hands and knees. Brock looked down at Ash in wonder of what stunt he was about to pull now. "Ash?" Brock asked.

"Pika!" Ash yelled, happily. Inside, after hearing his master's response, Pikachu stood there, frozen, unable to believe the concept of Ash acting like it.

"Pikachu." Ash said, as he jumped on Brock's shoulder, thinking that Brock would be able to withstand his weight. But Brock was caught off guard, and toppled down.

"Pika pikachu." Ash said, as he got off of Brock and walked a few feet away. Then he raised his right leg high above his head, his tongue sticking out.

"Oh my gosh." Tracey said, looking at what Ash was about to do, and quickly covered the Professor's eyes with his hand.

Just as Ash was about to groom himself, Brock quickly ran toward him, and yelled, "Don't even think about it!" Then he quickly grabbed onto Ash's left ear, and yelled into it, "Would you get out of Ash's brain, already?"

Inside, Misty nodded, and said, "But what button?" As she frantically looked at all the buttons, then she remembered the blue button that pushed them out of Ash's stomach, maybe it would work the same with this situation. Misty nervously, pressed the blue button. As soon as it was pushed, the ship got out of its recent position and flew forward into the side of Ash's brain, this time pushing through his brain.

Outside, Ash blinked and looked at Brock. "Now what?" Brock asked, ready for the worse.

"256 is the square root of 16. 16x16=256!" Ash said, quickly and randomly.

"Great, now he's a nerd." Brock said.

The ship continued to push out of Ash's brain, until they were finally on the outside of his brain. "We did it!" Misty yelled, putting her hands in the air.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled.

"Azurill!" Azurill said, jumping up and down.

But since, the ship was off auto-pilot and no one was steering at the moment, the ship started to fall to a hole in the side of the wall. Noticing the ship's off track course, Misty quickly grabbed onto the steering wheel, but it was too late, the ship crashed down into the hole, as it spinned and spiraled into the hole, denting the ship every way possible.

Once the ship finally stopped, Misty looked at the two Pokémon. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Pika." "Azur." They said, nodding and smiling.

"Now where are we?" Misty asked, as she got up and walked toward the windshield, looking out. Outside the ship were big, black hairs sticking out of the ground and ceiling. Covering parts of the ground was this yellowy, green liquid. Misty looked just about ready to throw up, as she quickly yelled, "Please tell me we're not where I think we are!"

**Just review and tell me where you think they are. And yes, Phineas and Ferb exist in the Pokémon world, along with Parry Gripp! XD I loved making this chapter! It was so much fun! I hope you liked it just as much as I did.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: The following chapter may be disgusting to some viewers. So if you have a weak stomach just like Azurill, then press the back button on your computer right now! If I find out that you've been throwing up everywhere, don't blame it on me. You've been warned. I don't own anything.**

Misty looked around at their location, as the paper bag that Azurill was throwing up in, was just at the peak of overflowing with vomit. "OUT OF ALL THE PLACES IN ASH'S HEAD! WE HAD TO CRASH LAND HERE?" Misty yelled.

Pikachu grabbed a paper bag, as it started to feel nauseous. "Pika pi. Pikachu." Pikachu whispered.

Misty quickly grabbed the paper bag from out of Pikachu's paws. "Give me that paper bag." She ordered, as she started to breathe into it, making the bag expand. "This isn't happening. This is not happening." She tried to soothe herself, closing her eyes.

But once she opened her eyes, again, she would accidentally look out the windshield, and wince. "Sometimes, I really hate that boy!" Misty yelled, crumpling the bag, and throwing it at the windshield.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said, agreeing with her. Don't get it wrong, Pikachu loved Ash like he was another Pikachu. But seriously, why did this have to happen to them? Pikachu sighed.

"Azurill." Azurill said, before grabbing a second paper bag to throw up in.

Outside, Ash fell to the ground, his head in his hands. "Aw man. Those guys gave me the biggest headache ever! I hope they're happy!" Ash yelled, as he then groaned in pain.

"Well, we're not happy with where we are, you know." Misty yelled, from the screen.

"Where are you, Misty?" Professor Oak asked, as Misty clenched her teeth, and turned her face away from the screen.

"I really don't want to answer." Misty said, as Ash stood up from the ground, and walked toward the screen.

"Why not?" Ash asked.

"Because I just don't!" Misty snapped, making Ash back off. "Just find out for yourselves." Then she walked away from the screen, and toward where Pikachu and Azurill were sitting.

Brock sighed, and said, "She would make us do the work."

Professor Oak sweat dropped, but then he started to type on the keyboard, making the transparent picture of Ash's body pop up. The red dot was blinking in the middle of Ash's face. "Where are they?" Tracey asked, narrowing his eyes to see if he could make it out.

"I don't know. I can't tell. We'll have to turn the picture sideways." Professor Oak said. Then he started typing on the keyboard again. The picture of Ash's body turned sideways. "There we go. Now let's just zoom in on that dot." Professor Oak said, pressing a button, making the picture zoom in on the red, blinking dot.

When it was done zooming in, Professor Oak and Tracey looked at each other in disgust. Then Professor Oak slowly stood up in his chair, and turned to Brock and Ash. "I think I'm going to go use the bathroom." Then he quickly grabbed at his mouth, before running out of the room.

Tracey's face turned green. "I think I will too."

"But there's only one bathroom in here." Ash pointed out.

Tracey ran out of the room, grabbing his mouth. "I'll use a tree!"

Ash and Brock stared, confused, of their friends' sudden sickness. "I don't get what the big deal is." Ash said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe it has something to do with the transparent picture of your body?" Brock suggested, turning to the screen.

"You might be right." Ash said, as he walked toward Brock, who was looking up at the screen. As he looked at Brock, Ash saw Brock with the same disgusted expression that Professor Oak and Tracey had had. "Now what?" He asked.

Brock turned his head away from the screen, his finger pointing at it. "Look at where Misty and the others are."

"Fine. But I don't get what the big deal is." Ash said, repeating his recent quote, as he crossed his arms, and looked up at the location of the red dot. Then his pupils shrank as he saw where they were in his body.

"Oh. They're there?" Ash asked, turning to Brock.

"Mmhmm." Brock nodded.

"Gross." Ash said, looking down. For you see, the location of that red dot was in the center of Ash's nose, almost making him look like Rudolph the red-nosed Stantler if the dot was moved up a few inches.

"Yeah, gross is right!" Misty yelled from the tiny ship. Ash looked up at the screen, seeing Misty's face there, along with Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted.

"I'm sorry! By the way, where's Azurill?" He asked, noticing the missing blue Pokémon.

Misty pointed behind her, as she said, "It's throwing up in a paper bag in the corner of the ship."

"What? Gross! It's throwing up inside of me?" Ash exclaimed.

"Well, it doesn't really help that we're trapped in your left nostril, now is it? All of it is making Azurill sick. So don't get all mad!" Misty said.

"Fine. Just clean up after yourselves." Ash said, almost sounding like a parent.

Misty rolled her eyes, as she saw Professor Oak and Tracey come back into the room. "Did you find out?" Professor Oak asked Ash and Brock.

Brock nodded, grimly, along with Ash. "And what about you?" Professor Oak asked, looking toward the screen.

"Yep. Sadly." Misty said, looking out the windshield again.

"Well, just don't get out." Professor Oak said.

"Like I would?" Misty said. Suddenly, something pushed onto the ship, making it lurch forward. "What was that?" She asked, looking behind her. Misty opened the hatch, as she saw the ship sinking in the yellowy, green liquid.

"Ah!" Misty yelled, as she closed the hatch and ran to the screen. "We're sinking!"

"Sinking? In what?" Tracey asked.

Misty grimaced in grossness, as she said, "Disgustingly, in mucus." Then she quickly grabbed a paper bag to throw up in. On the screen, Professor Oak and Tracey quickly threw up off-screen. "What do we do?" Misty asked, frantically.

"Press the green button!" The Professor ordered. Misty pressed the green button, but nothing happened.

"Nothing's happening!" She wailed, continuing to press it. Then she looked at the level of energy the ship had, and it was empty. "The energy's all gone!"

"It _is_ built off of gas." Professor Oak said.

Misty looked at the screen in realization. "You mean to tell me that you built a futuristic transportation vehicle, yet it still runs on gas?"

"It was supposed to be a toaster!" The man said.

Misty rolled her eyes, and said, sarcastically, "Oh yeah. I'm pretty sure this thing makes toast."

"Well, if you put it in the right slot." Professor Oak suggested, giving him an evil glare from Misty.

Suddenly, Misty felt the ship start to go down, making her, Pikachu, and Azurill slide to the back of the ship. "We need to get out of here!" Misty quickly grabbed Azurill while Pikachu jumped onto her head. Then she pushed on the hatch, making it open.

Misty quickly jumped on the top of the ship, away from the pool of mucus. Misty looked around for something to grab on, as she then looked up. Above them, was a nose hair about ten times bigger than them. Misty gulped in grossness, as she would regret it as soon as she thought of the idea.

"Guys! Jump to that nose hair and hold on tight!" Misty yelled.

Pikachu looked up at it, as it gulped disgustedly, and then jumped off of Misty's head, and to the nose hair, holding onto it, tightly. Azurill did the same, holding onto it with its tail. Azurill's face started turning green.

"Hold on!" Misty commanded, as she looked back at the ship, before jumping off of it, and grabbing on, tight, to the nose hair. "This is so gross." Misty whispered, as she saw the rest of the ship sink in the pool of mucus. "But at least we're safe." She said, giving out a breath of relief.

Outside, the red, blinking dot on the screen, vanished. Everyone looked at it in concern. "Where is it?" Brock asked.

"I don't know." Professor Oak answered, as he started to type, frantically on the computer, hoping to get the signal back, but nothing came up.

"This is bad." Tracey said. "If we can't find the signal, then-."

"Then Misty, Pikachu, and Azurill could be lost inside Ash's body forever." Professor Oak said, making Ash cover his face with his hat.

"I'm so stupid." Ash whispered, unable for anyone to hear. "Why did I have to eat them?"

Brock heard Ash's last comment, and patted his back in comfort. "It's okay. We'll find them." But Ash didn't answer him.

Inside, Misty heard something, as she quickly turned her head. "What was that?" She asked, cautiously.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu wondered, looking at the direction of the sound.

Suddenly, a glob of mucus started to make their way towards them. "Ah!" Misty screamed. "They're like white blood cells! They must think we're an infection! Quickly, Azurill use Water Gun!"

"Azur…ILL!" Azurill squirted water from out of its tiny mouth, hitting the mucus, and the side of Ash's nose.

Outside, Ash looked up, eyes wide, as he got an itch from inside his left nostril. Wanting to get rid of it, Ash breathed through his nose.

Inside, Misty, Pikachu, and Azurill turned their heads, as they heard a gust of wind coming their way. "Ah!" Misty yelled, as she felt her hands start to slip away from the nose hair. But someone beat her to it, as she saw Azurill's tail break free of its grip on the nose hair.

"Azurill!" Misty screamed. Quickly, Pikachu lunged toward the blue, baby Pokémon, and grabbed its tail, before it could fly away.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled, as its paw lost its grip on the nose hair in the process. "Pikachu pi!"

"Pikachu! Azurill!" Misty yelled, as she quickly grabbed onto Pikachu and Azurill with one hand, and the nose hair with the other. Misty hugged Pikachu and Azurill close, as the wind continued to blow in their faces. "Hold on!"

"Is something wrong, Ash?" Brock asked, as he noticed his friend look away from him.

Ash looked up at Brock, as he shook his head, and said, "What? Oh no. I just had this sudden itch." Brock cocked his head to the side in confusion, but then he shook it off.

Inside, Misty felt her hand starting to part with the nose hair. "We got to do something! If we get blown away, we'll be lost in Ash's body forever!"

Misty quickly looked around, seeing only mucus and other nose hairs. Suddenly, an idea sparked in her head. Misty looked down at Pikachu, who had its eyes closed, and was holding tightly to Misty. "Pikachu!" Misty said, making Pikachu look up. "I want you to use Thunderbolt on that nose hair!"

Pikachu looked at what Misty was talking about, and looked up at her with worry. "Pikachu pi." Pikachu said, as it didn't want to use Thunderbolt, and then hurt Misty and Azurill in the process.

"We'll be fine. Just trust me!" She yelled. "Before it's too late!"

Pikachu nodded in determination, as sparks of electricity started erupting from its cheeks. "Pika…CHU!" Pikachu let out an enormous amount of electricity toward the nose hair, shocking it and the side of Ash's nose.

Outside, Ash got the sudden itch again, but this time it was stronger. Ash quickly scratched his nose, wanting to make the itch go away.

Inside, Misty winced in pain, as the thunderbolt had hit her as well. "Again! Do it again!" Misty yelled.

"Pika…CHU!" Pikachu electrocuted the nose hair again.

Outside, Ash's teeth clenched together as the itch got stronger. Brock looked at him, as he said, "Ash? What's wrong?"

"The itch is back." Ash said his teeth still clenched together. The itch just would not go away. "Ah. Ah. Ah."

Inside, Misty felt short amounts of air come in, as the nostril started to shake. "One more! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! Maximum power!"

Pikachu directed its aim toward the nose hair, as it quickly yelled, "PIKA….CHU!" Electricity exploded from out of Pikachu as it hit the nose hair, just about frying it.

Outside, Tracey, and Professor Oak turned around to look at Ash, who was starting to act strangely. "What's going on?" Tracey asked.

After noticing what Ash was about to do, Brock quickly ran away from him, yelling, "He's gonna blow!" Tracey and Professor Oak gasped, as they quickly hid behind the chair.

"Ah. Ah! Ah!" Ash said, closing his eyes, tightly.

Inside, the shaking got bigger. Misty held Pikachu and Azurill tighter, as they waited for the worse. "Hang on tight! It's gonna get windy!"

"Ah! CHOO!" Ash said, sneezing into his hand.

Misty, Pikachu, and Azurill screamed in fear, as a gust of wind pushed them, making Misty release her grip on the nose hair, and out of Ash's nose.

**Yep. I'll say that this was truly disgusting. But it had to be done. I'm sorry. For those of you who weren't sickened by this chapter, I hope you like it, and please review. There's one more chapter before it's completely over. ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own the characters in this story.**

"Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!" Ash kept sneezing. The itch was unbearable to withstand. Once, he finally stopped, Ash groaned as his nose felt like it was on fire for sneezing so much.

"Ash? Are you okay?" Brock asked, nearing him.

Ash nodded, and said, a little congested, "Yeah. I'm fine. I just wish I knew where Misty and the others are."

Tracey and Professor Oak got up from behind the chair, as they also walked toward him. "Well, last time we heard from them. They were in your nose." Tracey said, crossing his arms.

Brock looked up in realization. "But you were sneezing!" He said, making the rest of the group look at him in confusion.

"So?" Ash said.

"So. What if they got out?" Brock said, making Professor Oak snap his fingers in realization.

"Maybe they were the ones that made you sneeze." He said.

"But they could be anywhere! Ash was sneezing everywhere." Tracey pointed out, making everyone jump up as they thought that they accidentally stepped on Misty, Pikachu, or Azurill.

Professor Oak cupped his chin in his left hand in thought. "But the first time Ash sneezed, he sneezed in his hand!"

Professor Oak quickly ran out of the room, as Brock and Tracey gathered around Ash, looking at the palms of his hands.

A few seconds later, Professor Oak came back into the room with a magnifying glass in his right hand. "Okay. Now let's see if they're there." Then he put the magnifying glass over Ash's hands. The magnifying glass continued to move over Ash's hands, as they couldn't find a trace of their friends.

Suddenly, something caught Ash's eye as he saw something completely yellow in his hands. "Wait!" Ash yelled, as he grabbed the magnifying glass with his free hand.

"What are you doing?" Tracey asked.

"I thought I saw Pikachu!" He said, looking through the magnifying glass. And once again, he saw a tiny, yellow ball in the palm of his hand, along with something that was completely blue, next to something that was kind of orange. "I see them!" He said, making everyone gasp in delight.

In his hand, Misty slowly sat up, and put a hand to her temple. "Ow. That was a rough ride." Then she turned her head as she saw Pikachu and Azurill lying beside her, not moving. "Pikachu! Azurill!"

Misty quickly picked both of them up in her arms, as she tried to wake them up. "Are you okay?"

"Pika." "Azurill." They said, making Misty smile, until she realized what they were covered in. Misty set them both down, as she tried to wipe her hands on the ground they were on. "Ew. You guys are covered in mucus!" Misty said.

"Pikachu pi." Pikachu said, pointing at Misty's orange hair.

Misty slowly put a hand to her head, feeling her hair. She immediately wished she hadn't. "Gross! Do you know how hard it's going to be to get mucus out of my hair? It'll take weeks, maybe more!" She said, making the two Pokémon sweat drop.

Suddenly, the ground below them started to rise. Misty quickly grabbed Pikachu and Azurill, and held them both close. "Not like I've already said this a million times today, but where are we?"

Misty looked up as she saw a warm smile greet her. Looking down at her was Ash Ketchum, along with the three other boys in the room. "It's Ash!" Misty yelled.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu shouted, waving at him.

Ash smiled back at them, as he waved back. "Nice to see you, buddy." He said.

"Come on. Let's go. We still need to unshrink them." Professor Oak said, as he led them to a different part of the room. "Okay. Now just set them down there, Ash." Professor Oak ordered, pointing to the ground.

Ash nodded, as he slowly moved his hand down, and slid Misty, Pikachu, and Azurill off of his gloved hand. Then he backed away toward Professor Oak. "Okay." Professor Oak said, as he pressed a button, making a big machine come out from the ceiling.

"Uh? How did he-?" Ash asked to Tracey.

Tracey smiled, and said, "He got tired of building microwave ovens." Then slowly, Ash turned away from him.

"Now!" Professor Oak said, pressing a different button. Once it was pressed, the machine shot out a big, greenish-colored, laser, hitting Misty, Pikachu, and Azurill.

Misty and the others felt strange inside, as they felt themselves growing, and their surroundings get smaller to them. Suddenly, the laser turned off, as they were now their original size. Misty felt around her body, inspecting that everything was where it should be. "We're back to normal!" She yelled, happily, hugging Azurill.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu shouted, happily, as it jumped out of Misty's grip, and ran toward Ash.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled, opening his arms wide, until he saw what Pikachu was covered in. "Uh. Wait. Pikachu, no-!" But it was too late; Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms, and rubbed its yellow fur against Ash's jacket. Mucus came off of Pikachu's fur and rubbed off against Ash's clothing and skin.

Ash shuddered. "Ew. But am I glad to see you're okay." Ash said, wincing a little by how gross the situation had been.

"Pikachu." Pikachu exclaimed.

"Are you guys okay?" Professor Oak asked, as he turned off the machine.

"We've had better days. But yes, we're all okay. Maybe a shower or two." Misty said, laughing afterwards.

"Come on. You can use the shower at my house." Ash said, as he took Misty's slimy hand, and led her back to his house. Unknown to Ash, Misty had produced a streak of red over the bridge of her nose, when he touched her hand, and led her away from the others.

When Ash opened the door to his house, Delia and Mr. Mime welcomed them with smiles. "Hello, you two! Did you see what Professor Oak wanted to show you?" Delia asked.

Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Azurill all looked at each other before smiling and said, "Yep."

"And did you like it?" She asked.

"It's definitely not what we expected." Misty said, smiling, sheepishly.

Delia then turned her attention to Misty, closely. "Um, Misty? What are you covered in? Along with Pikachu and Azurill?"

"Oh. Uh, well you see-." Ash started.

"I don't want to know." Delia said. "Just go upstairs, and clean yourselves up."

"Yes, Mrs. Ketchum." Misty said.

After Misty's shower, and Pikachu and Azurill's baths, Misty, now nice and clean, walked into Ash's room, where he laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

Misty sat down at the front of the bed, and nudged his foot. "Ash? What's wrong?" Misty asked.

Ash slowly sat up, and I said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asked.

"For everything. For the fights we used to have. For making fun of you. And for eating you." Ash said, looking down at the covers on his bed.

"Ash, it's okay. You didn't mean to. It was an accident." Misty said, calmly.

"Yeah, but we just got reunited with each other, and what if you were killed inside of me? It would've been my fault. You probably hate me because of what happened." Ash said, quietly.

Misty smiled and put her hand on his, making Ash look up at her in shock. "I could _never_ hate you, Ash Ketchum." Then slowly, she got up from the bed, and walked out of the room, leaving behind a speechless Ash.

**I'm going to say that this is the end, because I have another story idea burning inside of me and it needs to be born! Sorry if that sounded a little awkward. ^^; But anyways, thank you for the people who reviewed my story and favorited it! It means a lot to me! And stay tuned for a new story! ^.^**


End file.
